I'll Be There
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Another request from my good friend bellagia8. Hope you like, my friend.


I'll Be There

"Hey Gigi, you feeling okay? You seem...unusually happy." Noah Seville said to his friend during their P.E class. Gigi looked over at Noah, a somewhat far-away look in her eyes. "What? Oh, sorry Noah. I'm just head-over-heels in love." she said. Noah was surprised. Sure, Gigi was cute. Her brown eyes shone whenever she had a good idea, her hair was like an unending shimmering wave of brown, and her happy, bubbly personality earned her many friends. Still, it caught Noah off guard that his friend found a guy. "Well, well, who's the guy you're going nuts over?" he asked. "That new guy, Kevin O' Finnagan." Gigi said, sighing.

Noah stopped. He usually wasn't one to judge, but he just didn't like Kevin. He felt that Kevin was a jerk. But he couldn't say that to Gigi. It'd probably hurt her feelings. Instead, Noah smiled. "Well then, my friend, I wish you luck in wooing him." he said. "Thanks, Noah. Hope I can woo him before the dance next week." Gigi said. "Yeah, I can't wait for the dance. I'll be singing the last jam." Noah said. "Hope it's a good jam. I want to get my dance on." Gigi said. "I'm taking requests." Noah said.

The next day, as Noah and Gigi ate lunch with Noah's brothers Simon, Alvin, and Theodore, his girlfriend Annabeth, and her sisters, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, Kevin approached them. Noah looked him over. Shiny, golden hair, sea-blue eyes, and he wore a white tank top, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Suddenly, Noah felt a shock go down his spine. His sorcerer-tuned senses were telling him Kevin was a no-good loser. But he kept his mouth shut. Kevin turned to Gigi. "Hey, Gigi, I was wondering if you'll...be my girl?" he asked. Gigi nearly fell off her seat. "Y-yeah, Kevin! Of course!" she squealed. Kevin smiled. "Great. Meet me at the Yogurt Barn after school, kay?" he asked. "Sure!" Gigi said.

For the next few days, all Gigi could talk about was how awesome and kind Kevin had been. He'd bought her a bouquet of flowers, he'd given her his piece of cake at lunch, and that he'd kneeled and asked her out to the dance by giving her a diamond ring. All the while, Noah's senses told him Kevin was a total jerk and that if he didn't tell Gigi, she'd go down hard.

As Noah and his brothers walked home that day, Noah was surprised to hear Alvin talk about Kevin. "I dunno what it is about the Kevin, but I just don't trust him. I don't want anything to happen to Gigi, but if we tell her what we think about Kevin, she'll get mad at us. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to lose a good friend, not to anger nor a jerk of a boyfriend." he said. Everyone cheered in agreement except Noah. He kept silent. Simon, the brother to whom Noah was closest, turned to him. "What do your senses tell you, Noah?" he asked. Simon may have been a logic-using scientist, but he knew Noah's sorcerer senses were never wrong. "Thay tell me Kevin's a big jerk and that if we don't do something soon, Gigi's gonna get her feelings hurt." Noah said. Suddenly, he doubld over, his eyes glowing green. He felt a really strong shiver down his spine. "This just in...my senses tell me Kevin's gonna emberass Gigi...in front of everyone...at the dance tomorrow!" That was the clencher. Even if Gigi didn't beleive them, even if she ended their friendship, they had to warn her about Kevin.

The next day, 12 hours before the dance, the Chipmunks found Gigi waiting for Kevin by the parking lot. "Hey, Gi, can we talk to you for a sec?" Alvin asked. "Sure, guys. What's up?" Gigi asked. "It's about Kevin. We don't think he's a good guy." Simon said. "I think he's gonna hurt you and hurt you bad at the dance tonight." Theodore said. "Not that I don't trust you, I mean, you guys are my best friends, but do you have any proof to back up your accusation?" Gigi asked. Noah looked right into Gigi's eyes. "My sorcerer's senses tell me Kevin's gonna emberass you at the dance tonight. You know my senses are never wrong. I know it's hard to hear, but I'm just trying to help you..." "Or maybe you're just jealous I'm hanging out with someone other than you, you lying, back stabbing rat!" Gigi yelled. Simon gasped. Theodore covered his ears. "How dare you?" Alvin hissed.

Noah was really hurt. But he hid the pain behind mask of upset. "Fine. If that's how you feel, then I leave you to get dumped hard." Noah said, walking away. His brothers followed close behind. Gigi was about to call to them, but, knowing Noah's temper problems, she didn't.

Later that night, the Chipmunks and Chipettes stood in the auditorium, waiting for Gigi and Kevin to arrive. Noah and Annabeth weren't with them because Noah was still mad and Annabeth wouldn't go to the dance without her boyfriend. At last, Gigi and Kevin arrived. Gigi wore a beautiful, sequined brown dress and black high heels. Kevin wore a black tuxedo and Reeboks. While Kevin went off to get punch, Gigi walked, or rather, wobbled over to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Gigi, what's with the heels? You once told us you hated them." Simon said. "Kevin's idea. He says I need to be taller." Gigi said. "That's a bunch of...I won't say it while on schoolgrounds, but anyway, you are an awesome person just the way you are. No one beleives that more than Noah." Alvin said. "Where is Noah, anyway? I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was out of line." Gigi said. "No kidding. But Noah's still mad." Theodore said.

"Hey, Gigi, c'mere! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" Kevin called. Gigi wobbled toward Kevin and his friends, who was at the punch bowl. A shiver went down Simon's spine. "Do you guys ever get the feeling..." he started. Alvin nodded. "...something's about to go down." he said. "Where's Noah when you need him?" Theodore asked.

"What's up, Kevin?" Gigi asked. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Gigi." he said. "Well, K-man, you win the bet," one of Kevin's friends said, passing Kevin a wad of cash. "Now, dispose of her." another said. Too late, Gigi realized that Noah had been right. Kevin and his buddies dumped the punch bowl on Gigi, causing her to slip and her high heels to snap.

As Kevin and his goons laughed, Gigi could only think "What have I done? Was I so blinded by love that I shut out my best friend?" CRASH! BOOM! Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. But it was no normal lightning. the lightning was green. Simon and the rest of the Seville/Miller crew knew what that meant. Noah's vengance was about to unfold. In a bright flash of green, Noah stood between Gigi and the bullies. He wore his traditional green and black sorcerer robes and his eyes were like minature green suns. "Kevin, you screwed up big time. Now you gotta pay up." he said.

Kevin's goons backed away. "You didn't tell us she was a friend of Noah Seville." one of them said. "Does that matter?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, it does. I learned not to mess with the guy unless I wanted to be at the wrong end of his power. If I had known that he was her friend, I'd've never made that bet." the guy said, running away. Kevin tried to run, but he couldn't. Noah had him glued to the spot. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, I almost feel bad for you. Having to endure my vengance. Well, let's get this over with." Noah said, hands made of green energy erupting from his hands.

Noah gave Kevin a Druid Wedgie (a wedgie that went high and dry, causing Kevin to squeak louder than a 2-ton Rubber Ducky) and hung from the disco ball, giving the whole auditorium a view of his My Little Pony underoos. Gigi pulled off her busted high heels. "Hey, Kevin, you were wrong! I don't need these!" she said, throwing them at Kevin. They hit him squarley in the coconuts.

"You should've thrown higher. you missed his face." Noah said. "Who says I missed?" Gigi laughed, then gew serious. "Listen Noah, I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for." Gigi said. "Hey, no harm, my friend. Now, may I have the last dance?" Noah asked, holding out his hand. "I dunno, Noah. I'm not wearing any shoes." Gigi said. "I'll be careful. You forget, I'm not just a good singer, I'm also 5-time winner of "Dublin's Got Talent" for my ballroom dancing. I was 6 when I started and 11 when I retired. I didn't get my first pair of shoes until I moved here at age 14." Noah said.

Gigi smiled as she took Noah's hand. "Then let us dance, dear friend." she said. The two friends danced slowly and gracefully, ignoring Kevin's constant whine of "Hello? C-can someone help me down. I-I-I'm no good with heights."


End file.
